


Мы раньше встречались?

by Greenmusik, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [1]
Category: Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Весь мир забыл, что Питер Паркер — Человек-паук.





	Мы раньше встречались?

Тони шатает из стороны в сторону как пьяного. Это от недосыпа, решает Питер, чувствуя только острый запах кофе и терпкий — пота. По телу проходит горячая волна, взрываясь в паху жарким шаром.

— Слушай, Паркер, ну нахрена тебе этот клоун, а? Лишние расходы только. Вот зачем тебе лишние расходы в кризис? Экономика того и гляди рухнет, мы все посыплемся с этими безумными политическими играми и межгалактическими войнами. А у тебя — Паук. Так захотелось собственного супергероя?

В тёмно-синем взгляде что-то тоскливое, будто отражение чувств самого Питера, будто они и сейчас близки друг другу как тогда, до всего этого: до раскола, до билля о бесправии, до сделки…

— Тебе жалко, Старк? У тебя же есть Железный человек…

— Я — Железный человек! — Тони разворачивает плечи и на несколько мгновений становится тем самым мужчиной, в которого… которого Питер когда-то считал лучшим образцом для подражания, чем Капитан Америка. — Я есть… сам у себя. Смекаешь?

Тони фыркает, пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд, замыкаясь в себе. Снова стирает Питера из своего мира. Уходит туда, где шумит беззаботная толпа золотой молодёжи.

— Я справлюсь, — беззвучно отвечает Питер на так и не заданный вопрос.

***

Сегодняшнее патрулирование на удивление мирное. Питера не покидает ощущение, будто кто-то предупредил всех преступников сидеть тихо и дать супергероям насладиться ночной свежестью и спокойствием.

Железный человек выныривает из ниоткуда и некоторое время движется параллельно ему. Зависает рядом, когда Питер останавливается, осматривая квартал с края Утюга.

— Я смотрю, у тебя это любимое место, мой милый членистоногий сосед.

Он опускается ещё ниже, и крыша чуть вздрагивает, когда броня расплывается, уходит, и Тони легко пружинит, приземлившись на обе ноги. Питер Сам поднимает маску до носа и подставляется под поцелуй. Тони жаден, как и всегда, горяч, ненасытен. И до странного беззаботен для человека, который и знакомым-то не очень доверяет.

Поцелуй обрывается вдруг, будто им внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, хотя это вовсе не так. Синие глаза ощупывают лицо Питера под маской, открытые губы и подбородок, опускаются ниже. Сердце Питера сжимается от щемящей нежности, и губы сами собой расплываются в улыбке.

— Здравствуй, Тони.

Тот хмыкает и снова приникает поцелуем. Кратким и лёгким нежным прикосновением.

— Всё же мне до сих пор странно, что ты знаешь, кто я, а я так и не знаю твоего имени, — говорит он в губы Питеру. Человеку-пауку на самом деле, потому что Тони больше не помнит, кто такой Человек-паук. Никто не помнит.

— Поверь, так будет лучше для всех, — в стотысячный, наверное, раз повторяет Питер, и Тони кивает, соглашаясь.

Теперь Питер сам целует его — не менее жадно и нежно. Скользит вниз по обнажающейся под его прикосновениями коже, оставляет розовый след на шее, прикусывает чувствительный сосок, выводит кончиком языка «здесь был человек-паук» на напрягшемся животе.

— Приходи ко мне, — предлагает Тони за миг до того, как Питер обхватывает губами головку его члена. — У меня большой опыт в патронаже супергероев, — продолжает он, вцепляясь обеими руками в ограждение, потому что ну не в маску же ему вцепляться. — И костюм я могу ещё круче сделать.

Питер молча пытается высосать ему мозги через член и, наверное, ему это даже удаётся, потому что Тони, кончая, выстанывает: «Будешь только моим!» — и это ужасно похоже на признание в любви.

***

Вечеринка в самом разгаре, когда Питер наконец находит в себе силы выйти из тени, чтобы поздороваться в самым важным человеком на ней.

— Привет.

Мэри-Джейн радостно улыбается.

— Питер, познакомься. Мой новый босс.

— Старк?! Ого! Значит, теперь ты работаешь на Тони Старка?!

В глазах Тони появляются недовольные искорки, будто он в чём-то Питера подозревает.

— Вы двое знакомы? Как интересно.

— Знакомы? — переспрашивает Питер. — Да мы же жили все вместе! Ещё со Мстителями… Я помогал тебе делать броню для Человека-паука.

— Прости, парень, — качает головой Тони. — Я же Тони Старк, я встречал слишком много людей, чтобы запоминать каждого.

Сердце Питера пропускает удар.

Получилось. У него получилось.

Так почему же он чувствует себя так, будто проиграл?


End file.
